


The Draft

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [131]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: When you have four children, it's impossible to be every where. Oliver, Felicity and Tommy thought they had developed a fair system to make sure all of the children's activities had parental attendance. The Smoak children have taken matters into their own hands and have devised a system for sharing three parents.





	The Draft

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further. 
> 
> The fluff continues.
> 
> A new piece of fanart is debuting with this installment. Thank you for your thoughtful generosity, lademonessa.
> 
> This installment is 123/131. The installment list has grown too long for the notes section. You can now find the chronological list for the series, with hyperlinks, at http://archiveofourown.org/works/11051019
> 
> If you are new to the series, welcome.
> 
> Arrow and its characters do not belong to me.

Artwork by Lademonessa

 

 

When you had four children, who participated in more activities than a head of state, there were bound to be conflicting schedules. The kitchen of the Merlyn-Queen-Smoak household contained a smartboard where the family’s calendar was maintained. Games, recitals, meetings, birthday parties, work dinners – all of it, went up on the board. At the beginning of the month, the entire family would gather around the board to set the schedule. On days when more than one child had an activity, Oliver, Felicity and Tommy’s names would go into a hat, and the children would pick a name out – whoever they picked, would be the parent that attended.

In the beginning, the assignments were never questioned - the parent assigned was the parent assigned. Oliver couldn’t remember when, but one day, the children began treating the monthly scheduling like a draft. Once Oliver, Felicity and Tommy would leave the room, the children would begin to negotiate.

“Daddy, cannot attend the dance competition,” Becca said adamantly. “All the moms try and flirt with him – it’s so gross. He turns bright red and ends up hiding instead of watching.”

“Well, da can’t attend the science fair,” Bobby complained, “he asks such embarrassing questions – on purpose. He thinks it’s funny.”

“You can have mommy,” Prue offered. “She doesn’t like softball.”

“Thanks,” Becca and Bobby said together.

“I want mommy,” Becca pouted.

“But da loves watching you dance,” Bobby said sweetly.

“The moms all flirt with da too,” Becca countered.

“Yeah, but he doesn’t get embarrassed – he plays dumb,” Bobby reminded her. “Come on, Becks, please. Let me have mom for the science fair,” he glanced at the schedule, “and you can have her for your violin recital.”

“Fine,” Becca said. “Da will come to my competition, mom will go your science fair, and daddy will go to Prue’s softball game.”

Becca and Bobby looked to Prue for her agreement.

Prue shrugged, “Okay.”

 

His children’s trade was why Oliver was sitting in the warm May sunshine cheering on his daughter’s softball team instead of avoiding the dance moms at Becca’s dance competition. He’d been relieved when he’d discovered he’d been traded and tried to be sympathetic to Tommy who was now spending his Saturday politely smiling at a pack of moms throwing themselves at him.

Prue was standing in the batter’s circle, chewing her lip, listening to Nate who was talking to her from the fence. Oliver felt nervous for his daughter. It was her third at bat of the game. The other team was ahead by one run, and Prue had already struck out twice. She spent hours in their backyard practicing her batting, catching and throwing with her dads, brothers and sister. She was actually pretty good at batting and catching. She threw accurately, but only at short distances. There was only one phrase that fit Prue when she played in a real game, she choked. Her mechanics completely fell apart when there were people sitting in the stands.

At first, Tommy and Oliver thought that it was their presence that made her nervous, but she played equally as bad when Felicity was in the stands. They tried attending games without telling Prue they were there, and she still struck out and dropped balls. Oliver and Tommy were at a complete loss at how to help Prue overcome her performance anxiety.

The little girl at the plate grounded out at first base. Prue squared her shoulders and walked to home plate.

“This kid should still be playing tee ball,” a father further down in the stands muttered. “The bat is almost as long as she is. She can’t hit and she can’t catch.”

“She’s seven,” the woman next to the complaining father said quietly, “and this is for them to have fun. Relax.”

“The kid should try a sport she doesn’t completely suck at,” the father said slightly louder than before. “Our daughter can manage to hit a ball or two a game.”

“Her dad is here, keep your voice down,” the woman hissed.

The man glanced towards Oliver, “Is he her father? She could be the mailman’s for all we know. Who the fuck knows what goes on in their house.”

Oliver ignored the other parents and focused on his daughter. He clapped his hands and shouted, “Let’s go Prue.”

The pitcher threw three pitches, and Prue swung early on each of them. She smiled apologetically at Oliver as she headed back to her team’s bench.

Oliver clapped his hands and whistled. Prue waved shyly, but the smile on her face grew larger.

Nate climbed onto the bleachers and sat down with a heavy sigh. “I don’t understand it,” he removed his baseball cap and rubbed the top of his head. “Those were easy pitches. She hits those at home, no problem.”

Oliver placed his hand on his son’s shoulder, “She gets nervous with all these people watching.”

“She hates these games,” Nate said squinting in the sun.

“She does?” Oliver asked with surprise. “She hasn’t said anything to your mom, dad or me.”

Nate gave a small shrug, “She likes going to practice and she likes spending time playing with you and da. She just hates these games.”

A runner got caught going from second to third on a single, bringing the inning to an end. Oliver and Nate clapped as Prue and her team took the field.

“They shouldn’t have her playing left field,” Nate said as they watched Prue run to the outfield. “She’d be a much better infielder. I’d put her at first or third.”

In practices, her coach did have her play the infield, but she was too unreliable in games. “Well, when you’re the coach, you can move her to the infield.”

Nate grunted his approval of Oliver’s idea.

Oliver ruffled his son’s hair. Despite his need for glasses, Nate was one of the best players on his team. He could hit and he could field.  “Are you ready for your game?”

Nate shrugged, “I guess.”

 

The game was in the bottom of the ninth, and Prue’s team had two outs. The other team was ahead by four runs. There was a runner on second as the little girl ahead of Prue in the batting order took her spot in the batter’s box. Prue stepped into the batter’s circle with a look of worry on her face. Nate returned to the fence line and began speaking with his twin. Whatever he said, made Prue laugh and she visibly relaxed.

Oliver sat in the stands hoping he wouldn’t get hit by lightning. He was praying that the little girl ahead of Prue would strike out. He didn’t want the pressure of the game's failure or success to appear to land on Prue’s small shoulders. His prayer fell on deaf ears. The batter hit a single.

“Come on, Bev,” the dad at the opposite end of the stands grumbled, “the runt’s up. It’s over. I’ll go get the car.”

Prue squared her shoulders and made her way to the batter’s box. She smiled and waved at Oliver who was now on his feet, clapping loudly and shouting words of encouragement. Prue swung early on the first two pitches. She stepped out of the batter’s box and listened to whatever advice Nate was telling her through the fence.

Oliver couldn’t help but smile as he watched his youngest together. Even though they were nearly seven, they still communicated with one another in their own unique twin speak, a combination of words and signs that was only fully understood by them. Prue returned to the batter’s box. Nate turned to face Oliver, smiled and gave a thumb’s up. Oliver wasn’t sure where the newfound optimism had come from, but he was willing to share in his children’s enthusiasm. He gave his son a thumb’s up as he shouted, “Come on, Prue.”

Prue dug the toe of her front shoe into the dirt and twisted it from side to side. She adjusted her grip on the bat and brought her elbow up. The pitcher threw her pitch and the crack of the bat connecting with the ball made everyone in the stands rise to their feet. Prue’s ball sailed over the infield and dropped into centerfield.

Prue stood at home plate, her mouth agape as she watched her ball.

Oliver jumped from the stands. “Run, Prue. Run,” he cried from behind Nate who was also calling out to his sister.

Prue looked over at her dad and smiled, “Daddy, I hit the ball.”

He pointed towards first base, “I saw. Run.”

Prue dropped her bat and ran to first base. The centerfielder was still running towards the ball.

“Keep going,” Oliver shouted at Prue when her coach remained silent. “It’s a double, at least.”

Two runs scored and Prue made it to third by the time the visiting team had gotten control of the ball.

Prue stood on third base, beaming at him from beneath her batting helmet. She waved enthusiastically and did a small little dance on the bag.

Oliver didn’t watch the next batter strike out, ending the game. He only had eyes for his daughter and the look of sheer joy on her face.

Prue joined her team in a huddle and then joined the line as her team congratulated the other team. She left the field with her bag over her shoulder and ran to her dad and brother.

“That was one hell of a hit, sweet pea,” Oliver said as he lifted his daughter into his arms.

“I asked the coach to send the link to the video quick. I want da to see it,” she grinned.

“Your da is going to be very sorry he missed it,” Oliver said truthfully.

“Are you ready for your game?” Oliver asked Nate as they headed to the field Nate’s team would be using.

“I don’t think my game will be as exciting as Prue’s.” Nate pretended to swing a bat and made a cracking sound with his tongue, “Two RBIs. That was sweet.”

 

Later that night, Oliver entered the twins’ room to find Tommy sitting up in Prue’s bed, a tablet in his hands. Nate, bouncing on the foot of her bed, was providing color commentary as Tommy watched the video of Prue hitting her double.

“And the crowd went wild.” Nate cupped his mouth and imitated the sound of a cheering crowd.

Prue rolled her eyes, but still managed to smile, “They didn’t cheer that loudly.”

“Sure they did,” Nate grinned.

Prue pointed to the tablet, “It wasn’t that loud.”

Nate waved a dismissive hand as he continued to bounce, “The sound is terrible on that recording.”

Oliver grabbed hold of Nate by the waist and swung him into his own bed, “Time for bed, monkey.”

“Nate had a very good game too, da,” Prue tapped the tablet. “You should watch his game next.”

Tommy kissed Prue’s cheek, “I will watch Nate’s game before I go to sleep tonight.” He got off her bed and tucked the blankets around his daughter, “I’m very proud of you.”

“Because I hit a double?” she asked shyly.

Tommy shook his head, “No, because you kept trying.”

Prue smiled, “Winners never quit and quitters never win.”

“Where’d you hear that?” Oliver asked. He wasn’t sure if it was a life philosophy he wanted his six-year-old trying to emulate.

“Coach says it all the time,” Prue said as she nestled further beneath her blankets.

“Yeah, well,” Oliver sat on the edge of her bed, “what’s important is that you tried and had fun.” He took hold of her hand, “Did you have fun?”

Prue nodded enthusiastically, “It was fun hitting the ball.”

“You know you don’t have to play softball if you don’t want to. Your dad and I won’t be upset if you don’t want to play,” Oliver explained.

Prue’s brow furrowed with confusion, “Do you want me to stop playing?”

“No, baby,” Tommy sat down on her other side. “We want you to do things that make you happy and that you enjoy.”

Prue’s fingers twisted in her blanket. “I like playing softball,” she said. “I just don’t like playing in games.”

“Why?” Oliver asked, covering her hand with his.

Prue looked at her dads and frowned, “I’m not as good at sports as Bobby, Becca and Nate. I don’t want to make you sad that you have to watch my games. I embarrass you in front of the other parents.”

Oliver lifted Prue into his lap, “You listen to me, Prudence Harper, there is nothing you could ever do that would embarrass your mom, dad or me. We could never be sad watching your games.”

Nate got out of his bed and climbed into Prue’s. He got beneath the blankets, “Don’t be silly. They’re our dads. They have to love everything we do.”

Tommy laughed, “Listen to your brother. He’s right. We love everything about you and we always will.”

“I was wondering where the party was tonight,” Felicity said as she walked into the bedroom.

“Did you see Prue’s double?” Nate asked.

Felicity took the tablet Tommy held out, “I was coming to watch it now.”

Nate sat up, “It was the bottom of the ninth, two outs and a runner on first and third. The right hander, Prudence Harper Smoak stepped into the batter’s box. It had not been her day, but that was all about to change. She swung early on the first two pitches, but on the third pitch, her swing was perfect. She sent the runners at first and third home, and the crowd went wild.” Nate cupped his mouth and imitated the roar of the crowd.

Felicity laughed as she watched her son’s antics.

“He’s being silly, mommy. It wasn’t that exciting,” Prue pulled Nate’s hands from his mouth.

Felicity watched Prue’s at bat with a smile on her face. “Well done, baby. I could never do that in a million years. Did you have fun?”

Prue nodded, “Daddy took us for ice cream.”

Oliver snorted, “She’s definitely your daughter.”

Felicity leaned over and kissed each of the twins, “All of my children know the importance of ice cream.”

“All right you two,” Tommy said pulling down the covers, “time for bed.”

The twins got beneath the covers on Prue’s bed. Oliver held out his hand and Nate handed him his glasses.

Tommy, Felicity and Oliver each kissed the twins, accepted hugs and whispered words of love.

Oliver was the last to leave the room, with his hand on the light switch, he said, “Good night you two. No talking. No giggling. I only want sleeping and sweet dreams in here.”

“Daddy,” Prue smiled sleepily, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he grinned.

“How much do you love me?” she giggled. “From here to the moon and back?”

“No, sweet pea, more than that.” Oliver wasn’t sure if words were adequate to express his love. His love for his children was without limit. “I love you from here to infinity.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. Hearing from you is my favorite part of the day.
> 
> I know I said today's installment was going to be a William POV story, but it still needs some tinkering. I'm trying my best to have some olicity smut for you on Saturday.
> 
> Prompt requests are encouraged.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com


End file.
